


let me fall asleep to the sound of your heartbeat

by lavenderlotion



Series: how shall i hold my soul so it does not touch on yours [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Brotherhood of Mutants, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Mutant Powers, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Speaking of Erik, Peter’s trying to find him. ‘Cause he needs a nap.Really badly.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Pietro Maximoff
Series: how shall i hold my soul so it does not touch on yours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762993
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	let me fall asleep to the sound of your heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> this is all my brain wanted to write today. I'm not even surprised with myself. this is actually part of a much bigger 'verse I'm working on!

Peter is dead fucking tired. He feels like a zombie, with the way he’s stumbling around the base and leaning against walls for support. He’s drained _ as shit  _ and is in serious need of a serious nap. Running across the globe isn’t exactly  _ easy, especially  _ when you didn’t eat beforehand. But, ya know, the mission comes first and all that fun jazz. Or... something.  _ He _ doesn’t actually think the mission comes first but Erik is, like, super freaking dramatic all the damn time and that  _ definitely _ sounds like something he would say. 

Speaking of Erik, Peter’s trying to find him. ‘Cause he needs a nap.  _ Really badly.  _

And the reason that Peter needs to find Erik before he can take a nap is  _ not _ mission-related at all. In fact, he’s already checked in with Psylocke—it’s, like, really freaking weird that they all use their code names so much?—and let her know that he delivered the target to the drop-off. She’d congratulated him and clapped his shoulder and then Peter had taken off, rushing down the hall and towards Erik’s office.

The problem is, however, that he only makes it a few short strides before he runs out of juice and his super-speed fails him. That’s about when Peter realizes he’s  _ really _ overexerted himself ‘cause that’s only ever happened, like, once before and it was Not a Fun Time. Overexerting himself means that he’s now sluggishly limping along the  _ long as shit _ hallways and wishing his dumb body didn’t need dumb nutrients just to dumbly function. God, it’s so dumb. 

_ Finally,  _ after  _ years _ of walking  _ so slow, _ he gets to Erik’s lair. It isn’t actually a lair, mostly ‘cause Erik isn’t actually a supervillain—that is a pretty subjective job description, after all—but Peter likes calling it a lair ‘cause that sounds  _ way _ cooler than an office and Erik does all his questionably evil planning in it. Some of the others have started calling it a lair too which is even more totally awesome, ‘cause they all actually, like, respect him now that Blob’s gone and doesn’t hate on him all the time. 

But oh, yeah, lair! The door isn’t closed, which usually means that anyone can just wander in if they wanna (though Peter’s sure he could wander in even if the door  _ was _ closed) so Peter stumbles into the doorway but then just leans against the frame and makes a pitiful noise. 

Erik doesn’t even look up.  _ Rude!  _

Peter whines again, higher-pitched and breathier, which  _ does _ earn him a look because Erik’s a horny dickbag. Peter gives him an unamused look in response and Erik doesn’t even  _ try _ to look sorry. Why is Peter in love with him again? Maybe he’s only there for the sex. That seems like a reasonable explanation of their relationship, considering Peter watches Erik drop his eyes back to his notebook and keep writing like Peter  _ isn’t _ whining pitifully in his doorway. 

“You’re back?” Erik asks. He doesn’t even smile!

“Yes,” Peter says simply, raising an eyebrow when Erik doesn’t say anything right away. He writes for another few seconds before Erik’s eyes rise back to Peter, the  _ only  _ thing that should have his attention  _ thankyouverymuch, _ and he watches Peter for another few beats of his heart before he cracks. 

_ Finally, _ Erik gives in and smiles, just a little one, as he asks, “Are you going to come here and give me a kiss?”

“No,” Peter tells him firmly, despite the fact that he very much  _ does _ want to go and give Erik a kiss. In fact, he  _ always _ wants to go and give Erik a kiss and he pretty much always  _ does _ go and give Erik a kiss.

But the problem Peter is having is that even more than he wants to go and give Erik a kiss, he wants Erik to  _ come and give  _ him _ a kiss, _ because his legs feel like jelly and he has a headache starting up behind his left eye. Not eating and then running around the globe was a  _ very _ bad idea. 

“No?” Erik asks, a note of incredulity to his voice that Peter rolls eyes at.

“I don’t feel good,” he whines, aptly, because he  _ doesn’t _ feel good. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, baby,” Erik tells him in a tone of voice that isn’t sincere  _ at all _ and totally sounds like he’s just saying what he thinks that Peter wants to hear from him. His eyes flick back to his notebook which confirms Peter’s suspicion. “Why don’t you go lie down?”

“Uhm...” Peter starts to say something else and cuts himself off, looking at Erik with a frown. “Alone?”

Erik hums, but he doesn’t say anything right away, which is, like, super rude as well. Sure, the dude’s busy running the Brotherhood, but shouldn’t Peter be like, the light of his light and the only thing that matters to him at all times? Considering the fact Peter is his kid  _ and _ his boyfriend, he should  _ definitely _ be the light of the dude’s life, only he’s not even paying attention to him right now and—his pen starts moving! 

“Daddy,” Peter whines, fingers twitching against his thigh until Erik hums and looks up at him. “I want to take a nap.”

Erik’s eyebrow twitches up and the pen that’d been scribbling across his notebook drops to the table in front of him. “Didn’t I just tell you to do that?”

“I don’t want to take a nap alone, Daddy,” Peter tells him clearly, pulling out a pout that he knows Erik enjoys. 

Finally, Erik’s face softens. 

“You should have said that from the beginning, baby,” Erik scolds, gently, nicely, just like he always is with Peter. 

He stands up, pushing his chair back from his table and flipping his notebook closed without another look at it. His eyes are on Peter and they feel heavy as they track down his body. Having Erik’s eyes on him is one of his favourite non-sex-related feelings in the world, and he feels a smile pull at his lips as Erik walks towards him in calm, confident steps. 

Peter’s still leaning against the door frame by the time Erik’s hands are moving to his waist. Erik tugs him off the wall and against his chest, looking down at him with a smile that crinkles the skin around his eyes handsomely. He’s been sporting a beard lately, which is something Peter is literally  _ so fucking down with, _ and Peter runs his nose across Erik’s jaw and scrunches up his face at the tickly sensation as Erik chuckles. 

Then, because he seriously feels like shit and just wants to feel better, Peter kisses him, leaning up on his toes and ignoring the ache in his calves. He feels his entire body relax against Erik’s chest as he drapes his arms over the man’s shoulders to tangle his hands into his hair. Erik’s arms move around the small of his waist and hug him close, lifting his toes off the ground as he smushes their lips together. 

Peter laughs once his feet are flat on the ground, pressing the noise into Erik’s mouth. 

“Did you forget to eat again?” Erik asks him, and his tone is laced with so much worry that Peter’s heart flips over in his chest, expands, and fills with so much love that he feels breathless as he tracks the flecks of light green around the centre of Erik’s eyes. 

Peter nods and Erik pinches his ass in reprimand, but he’s still wearing a fond smile so Peter isn’t too worried that he’s actually in trouble. “Sorry, Daddy.”

Erik brushes their lips together gently, and his moustache scratches against Peter’s upper lip. “That’s alright, baby. I’ll do better at reminding you next time, alright?”

Peter doesn’t tell him that he doesn’t need him to do that. He knows that Erik needs to care for him as much as Peter needs to be cared for—it’s part of why they work so well. “Thank you, Daddy,” Peter tells him seriously, then leans in for another longer kiss, flicking out his tongue and sucking on Erik’s top lip gently, scratching at his scalp in a way that makes Erik putty in his hands. 

Erik pulls back and tucks Peter against his chest for a long hug, rubbing his back and keeping him close. Peter takes the opportunity to breathe deep breaths filled with his Daddy’s scent and feels his eyes start to grow heavier where they’re still standing. He nuzzles at Erik’s neck, yawns, kisses his collarbone. Erik’s still hugging him and Peter’s eyes are already closed and he has super-speed, so it’s probably totally fine for him to take a super quick nap.

Daddy has him, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos are much appreciated, but things have been really difficult lately, and a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
